T2T Warrior 28 RE-REMAKE
welcome to T2T Warrior the commentators 1-30:Fumiyasu Sato 31-60:Ryusuke Ito 61-100:Wataru Ogasawara Stage 2:Fumiyasu Sato Stage 3:Ryusuke Ito Stage 4:Wataru Ogasawara extra runs will be at the end but before we go to midoriyama to start the tournament a new system to choose competitors will be used called "the lottery" The Lottery A * Adachi Yūta 79 * Adam Laplante * Adam Truesdell * Akimoto Kōzo * Akiyama Kazuhiko * Akiyama Kimihiro * Alan Zhang * Amano Joji * Amoto Naoto * Anastase Ragivaru 76 * Aoki Yasuo * Arai Kenichi * Araki Naoyuki 77 * Araki Takuji * Arashida Ryoichi * Arimatsu Tomomi 78 * Arine Uge * Asa Kazuma * Asaoka Hiroyuki * Atarashii Ichirō B * Colin Bell * Black Tigers * Brent Steffensen * Brian Philip Harlow C * David Campbell 98 * Can Yutaka * Carlos Santiago 80 * Henry Cejudo 81 * Charles Chen * Chōshū Koriki D * Dan Yōji * Shane Daniels 94 * Paul Darnell * Darvish Kenji 95 * Gervasio Deferr * Degawa Tetsurō 96 E * Ebihara Masakazu 97 * Khalili Far Ebrahim * Eda Kazunori * Edo Harumi * Enokido Hayato * Evan Dollard F * Christopher Fields * Flip Rodriguez * Fujinami Kōji * Fukayama Tadanori * Fukunishi Takashi * Travis Furlanic G * Gokū * Gondou Hiroyuki * James Roland Green H * Haga Tomoya * Hagiwara Tomoko * Morgan Hamm 88 * Paul Hamm 89 * Harashima Masami 90 * Haryu Norio * Hasegawa Ken 83 * Hashimoto Kouji 82 * Hata Shinya * Hatakeda Yoshiaki * Hidekazu Miyagi * Higa Ryouji * Hioki Masashi * Hiraoka Akifumi 84 * Hirata Atsushi * Honma Kōta * Hori * Hoshan 85 * Hoshikawa Naohiro * Hoshikawa Taiga 87 * Rick Huelga 86 I * Igano Hibari * Geoff Iida * Iijima Toyohisa * Iketani Yukio * Imai Hiroshi * Inada Ayako * Inoue Hidekazu * Inoue Kiyomi * Inoue Satoru * Isaiah How * Ishikawa Takehiro * Ishikawa Terukazu * Ishimaru Kenjirō * Ishimori Taiji * Itō Tadao * Itō Yoshiki * Itoda Jun * Itō Ryūsuke * Iwamoto Hikaru * Iwasawa Ayako * Izuma Masakatsu * Izumiyama Yūta J * Jacob Smith * James McGrath * Jessie Graff 91 * Lenny Jiang 92 * Joe Lobeck * Jordan Jovtchev 93 K * Kacy Catanzaro 4 * Kadoi Satomi 99 * Kadono Yuuya 75 * Kadota Masayuki * Kamei Norihito * Kameyama Masashi * Kane Kosugi * Kaneko Yousuke 1 * Kanno Hitoshi * Kano Eiko * Kansake Kōichi * Kashima Hisashi * Kasuga Toshiaki 2 * Joop Katana * Katayama Keitaro 3 * Katō Ayumu * Kato Masafumi * Katō Ryouma * Kawaguchi Tomohiro * Kawahara Takuya * Kawashima Hiroshi * Kawashima Takayuki * Ken Yasuda * Kikuchi Masayuki * Kimura Kazufumi * Richard King * Kinoshita Noriaki * Kinoshita Takayuki * Kira Yuji * Kishi Makoto * Kishi Nobuyuki * Kishimoto Shinya * Kitagawa Tomoki * Kitaya Motoshi * Kobayashi Hirotsugu * Kobayashi Masaaki * Kobayashi Shigenori * Kobayashi Shinji * Koike Aoi * Kojima Daisuke 8 * Kojima Yoshio 7 * Komiya Rie * Kosugi Ryūichi * Shane Kosugi * Kuboki Hironori 5 * Kubota Takayuki * Kudō Junichirō * Kujirai Yasutoshi * Kume Ryouta 9 * Kung Cheen-Howng * Kunisada Hiroya 6 * Kunuki Tarō * Kuramochi Minoru L * Lee En-Chih * Kevin Lee 10 * Leszek Blanik * List of SASUKE competitors M * Machamacha 16 * Manabe Kazuhiro * Maruyama Masato * Maruyama Yuuji 15 * Matachi Ryo * Matsuda Daisuke * Matsuda Tsuyoshi * Matsumoto Minoru 71 * Matsunaga Tomohiro 14 * Matsuno Masahiro 70 * Matsushima Shinji * Levi Meeuwenberg 11 * Minami Yoshihiro * Minowaman 17 * Misaki Yoshihisa 12 * Mitsuomi Takahashi * Miura Eiichi 13 * Miyagi Takuya 22 * Miyajima Kazuya 21 * Miyake Ayako 72 * Miyashita Junichi * Miyazaki Daisuke 74 * Miyazaki Ryo * Mizuno Yūko 73 * Mohammed Farid Isham 18 * Mori Kohei * Morikami Daisuke 19 * Morimoto Yūsuke * Morisawa Noritomo 20 * Morita Junpei 23 * Olivia Munn 64 * Murakami Akinori * Murakawa Masanori 24 N * Nadagi Takeshi * Nagano Makoto 61 * Nagasaki Shunsuke 67 * Nagasaki Takamasa 68 * Nagasawa Hidenori 69 * Nagasawa Hiroaki * Nakamoto Tetsuya * Nakamura Satoshi 62 * Nakamura Satoshi's Disqualification * Nakamura Shigeyuki 63 N ** Nakamura Shinsuke ** Nakao Akiyoshi 65 ** Nakata Daisuke 66 ** Nakata Ken ** Nakatani Mitsuo ** Nakayama Kinnikun ** NAOTO ** Naruo Hideki ** Nocchi ** Nomura Hiroki ** Nomura Masaki O ** Obata Satoshi ** James Okada ** Okajima Kōsei 55 ** Okitani Mitsuhiro ** Okumura Yūji ** Okuyama Yoshiyuki 54 ** Andy Ologun ** Bobby Ologun ** Ōmori Akira 60 ** Ōno Aichi ** Ono Minami 57 ** Osaka Takuya 56 ** Oya Motohide ** Ōyama Hirokazu ** Oyamada Takuma P ** Pak Bo-Kyung ** Passion Yara 58 ** Patrick Cusic ** Paul Kasemir ** Kevin Pereira 59 Q ** Paul Quark R ** Andreea Răducan ** Jayawaira Umagirya Kankaanamuge Ranbindara 48 ** Recurring SASUKE Competitors ** Luci Romberg 49 ** Ryan Stratis 50 S ** Saeki Masahi ** Saiki Sho 51 ** Sakakibara Tetsuji ** Sakamoto Koki ** Sakamoto Ryoma ** Sakamoto Takashi ** Dandy Sakano 52 ** Sakawa Ryuichi ** Sanae Kikuta 53 ** SASUKE All-Stars ** Satō Hiromichi ** Satō Hiroyuki (SASUKE 2) ** Satō Hisaya ** Satō Jun ** Satō Manabu ** Satō Shūsuke ** Satomi Kōhei ** Satō Hiroki ** Satō Hiroyuki (SASUKE 25) 41 ** Travis Allen Schroeder ** Seki Yoshiya 42 ** Setoda Hidetsugu ** Shimada Hiroyo 43 ** Shimizu Hideaki 44 ** Shirai Ryo ** Shiratori Bunpei 46 ** Shiratori Chikako 45 ** Shiromizu Takashi ** Shōei 47 ** Shōji Tomoharu ** Brett Sims ** Caine Sinclair ** Someya Koki ** Sudō Genki ** Sugita Ichiro ** Suzuka Ryūgo ** Suzuki Minoru ** Suzuki Naohiro ** Suzuki Yusuke ** Suzuki Yūji T ** Tajima Naoya 40 ** Takaharu Nakagawa ** Takahashi Hiromitsu ** Takahashi Kenji ** Takahashi Ya 34 ** Takasu Seiki ** Takeda Toshihiro 35 ** Takei Sou ** Takiguchi Yuta ** Tamada Etsuji ** Tamaki Yoshiyuki 36 ** Tanabe Chie 37 ** Tanahashi Hiroshi ** Tanaka Hikaru ** Tanaka Maho 38 ** Tanaka Mitsuteru ** Tanaka Tomokazu ** Tanigawa Yoshihide 39 ** Lance Tarvend ** Tatayama Masaaki ** Tatsukawa Tomihiro ** Tatsumi ** Terakado Jimon ** Teranishi Kouhei ** Paul Anthony Terek ** TERU ** Tokutake Gou ** Tomashima Nozuma ** Tomino Keita ** Tomioka Hotaka ** Tomoyuki ** Torisawa Katsuhide ** Toshiro Shimazaki ** Toyoda Masashi ** Travis Rosen ** Tsukada Ryoichi U ** Udagawa Keiji ** Ueda Takuyu ** Ueki Shigenori ** Ugajin Shogo ** Urushihara Yuuji 100 W ** Wakabayashi Masayasu 31 ** Wakky ** Wan Jen 32 ** Washimi Yūji ** Watanabe Yousuke 33 ** Will Dodd ** Mark Witmer 30 Y ** Yagi Masumi ** Yamada Katsumi ** Yamada Kōji ** Yamada Miho ** Yamada Sachiyo ** Yamaguchi Kōsuke ** Yamamoto Hiroshige ** Yamamoto Keitaro ** Yamamoto Ryosuke ** Yamamoto Shingo ** Yamamoto Takahiro ** Yamamoto Tatsuya ** Yamamoto Yoshihito ** Yamauchi Takashi ** Yanagawa Masaharu ** Yano Kiyoshi ** Yano Shinichi 27 ** Mustafa Yemenez ** Yeo Hong-Chul ** Yokoyama Naoki ** Mohammed Yone 28 ** Yoneda Yusuke ** Yoshikawa Yasuaki ** Yoshinaga Katsumi ** Yoshizaki Hiroaki ** Yoshizaki Kenji 26 ** Yusa Masami ** Yō Takashi Z ** Zhang Wang Yang 29 Ō ** Ōnishi Lion 25 The Course Stage 1 143 seconds 1 step grasper steps, 1 sliding pole, 9 fixed poles, landing slope/final step 2 rolling escargot 3 log grip 4 jumping spider 5 halfpipe attack 6 warped wall 7 chain bridge single chains in a straight line that competitors have to run across 8 tarzan rope 9 rope ladder Competitors 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 11 12 13 14 15 16 17 18 19 20 21 22 23 24 25 26 28 29 30 31 32 33 34 35 36 37 38 39 40 41 42 43 44 45 46 47 48 49 50 51 52 53 54 55 56 57 58 59 60 61 62 Stage 2 40 seconds 1 sliding ropes 2 wicked wall 3 diamond dash 4 floating bridge Stage 3 180 seconds 1 iron paddler 2 propeller bar saw in stage 2 as 2nd obstacle but it is the ANW 7 onwards version 3 chain see-saw 4 ultra crazy cliffhanger 5 diving boards goes straight into jumping bars which goes straight into hang climbing which goes straight into spider flip 6 jumping bars bars 7 hang climbing 8 spider flip 9 flying bar Stage 4 28m 40 seconds 1 rope climb 28m